These are a group of investigators aimed at improving the results of operation for cardiac disease by elucidating the mechanisms of disease states and the results of interventions. A plan is presented for assessing the results of coronary artery bypass surgery and choosing between vein and internal mammary artery as the perfused vessel. A program of clinical cardiac transplantation is to be conducted so as to improve the management of the transplant patient. Several laboratory studies will investigate methods of improving cardiac transplantation results. Several studies are to be conducted to determine the effect of cardiac denervation on cardiac function and disease. Devices for heart replacement, partial and total are to be further developed and tested. Studies to determine the specifications for artificial heart control mechanisms are to be undertaken.